


Space AU Shorts

by WickedUniverse



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, space stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedUniverse/pseuds/WickedUniverse
Summary: Shorts based on a space AU. Virgil is the embodiment of the stars, Roman the Earth, Patton the Sun, and Logan the Moon.





	1. Rearrange the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is NOT mine, it is sugarglider9603.tumblr.com/ their's ! Check them out, their art is amazing !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The AU is made by sugarglider9603.tumblr.com/ this wonderful person, check them out !!

 The 'prince' of stars sat all one his lonesome. His jacket seemed to flow behind him as if it had a life on his own, the patches on his shirt and jacket showing the twinkling stars. He was....calm, relaxed, though maybe a bit down.

        In his hand he had a star, it was red giant. This star had a long life, coming from a stellar nebula long ago, moving its way up. It was flickering slow, fading. Virgil knew it was time for this star, and gently closed his hands over it.

        When he opened them, the red giant was no longer there, replaced by a planetary nebula of sorts. He wished that maybe one day it'd become a red giant again, or at least the billions of stars it had just created may turn into another big star. He blew it away and gave a sigh, placing his gloved hands on his knees.

        He felt...a lot of things at the moment. He was hurt, everything ached. If he were one of the Earth’s humans, it would all be focused on his chest. He wasn’t accustomed to the specifics of feelings, but based on what the Earth had told him, he supposed  
it was ‘love’, or perhaps the feeling that that ‘love’ wouldn’t be able to happen.

 

        A heavy weight fell around him. Oxygen. The male visibly jumped, turning to meet brown eyes.

“Awe, starshine, why’d you stop? It was so pretty.”  
“Ro....”

        The stars trailed off, closing his eyes, shimmers falling from his lashes. A smile tugged its way onto the corner of his lips.

“Ro, you scared me.”  
“Sorry ‘bout that, I didn’t mean to.”

        The Earth sat down right next to the stars, but never touched. The clouds that came off his jacket intertwined with the stars.

“What’s got you down Virg?”  
        The stars gave a laugh. You could always tell when he brightened up, everything would with him. The stars on his cheeks twinkled and sparkled, the colors in his hair twisted and turned, small specks and big specks of stars amongst all the colors.

“Nothing important....nothing important.”

        Earth gave a frown, sitting up, hands in his lap. The stars looked away from him, shoulders dropping. The presence of the Earth seemed to calm him, make him feel like he wasn’t alone.

“Clearly it must be, I know you’re a mopey guy but you have to be positive, at least sometimes!”

 

“When did that rule come around?”

 

“When I said it.”

 

        The stars smiled, shaking his head a bit. It was nice that the Earth cared so much, it filled him with such a warm, fuzzy feeling.

 

“Fine, I’ll try Cloudy.”

 

        The Earth smiled. He loved the nicknames that the stars gave him, even when he shortened his name. He loved the names he gave everyone. They didn’t understand, but they accepted it. He had introduced a lot of the customs he had learned from humans to their group. He explained emotions and feelings. It’s not like they didn’t have them before, but now they knew and had words for them.

 

“Terrific.”

 

        The Earth placed his hands in his lap. His hair fluffed up, flowing as if a constant breeze flew by him. He gave a soft laugh, it resonating and deeper than any canyon on his planet.

 

“You know….I enjoy spending time with you, even if you are a downer. “

 

“Gee thanks.”

 

“No, I mean it! I really do, when we’re near each other, it’s just….calming, it feels right.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

        The stars couldn’t argue with that. He enjoyed being around the Earth, it felt right, it just did. He felt a heavy feeling in his chest, and he frowned again. It also….hurt. It hurt to be around him. The stars had been around for billions of years before the Earth had, and he would be around billions of years after the Earth was hon, after his friends were gone. It made him sad, and knowing the likelihood that he was in love with the Earth, it pained him.

 

        He stood up, not meeting the Earth’s eyes. He couldn’t deal with this. Not yet, not now.

 

“I’m sorry, I’ve got to go.”

 

        Before the Earth could utter a word, the stars were gone, or at least he was gone. His shoulders sunk down, and the Earth was now the one left sulking.

-

        Earth sat there for awhile, not knowing what to to do. He was contemplating what to do, he honestly had no clue. He placed his heads in his hands, looking off into the distance of nothingness. A shadow suddenly began to look over him, and he glanced up, meeting the dark eyes of the Moon. A smile tugged at his lips, which only grew when light peered from behind him, the Sun peeking up behind him.

 

“It’s one of those days huh?”

 

        The Sun gave a bright grin, placing his hands gently on the Moon’s shoulders. The Sun was bright, his skin having a soft glow. Everything about him seemed to glow. Sun symbols danced and moved across his clothes, dark spots appearing and disappearing. His eyes were happy, a warm brown, and he radiated a warmth that was unexplainable.

 

“It sure is kiddo!”

 

T        he Moon even gave a soft smile, hand going up to place itself on the Sun’s hand.

 

“I believe your people have come to call it the Solar Eclipse? Quite rare this one.”

 

        The Sun came around to stand beside the Moon, hand in hand. The moon stood quite a bit shorter than the Sun, a head size or two. His hair was a desaturated brown, having hints of dusty grays. His eyes were a cooler and dull brown, though not good of emotion. He wore a dark dress shirt, that faded to a cool gray, his pants a light gray to dark gray. His tie was covered in all the phases of the moon, a cape around his shoulders. His hand gripped the Sun’s, not harsh, but full of emotion and feeling.

 

        The Moon sat down beside the Earth, the Sun sitting by the Moon.

 

“So what’s got you down Earth-?”

 

“Roman...it’s Roman.”

 

“Ah yes, names. I am sorry Roman, it slipped my mind. Why are you so down Roman?”

 

        The terra gave a shrug, looking down at his gloved hands, clouds swirling about. What once were white fluffy clouds had turned gray and somber with the departure of the stars.

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Oh come on kiddo! It can’t just be nothing-!”

 

        The Earth got hit with a sudden sense of deja vu. This all, this all had just happened, though now… now he was on the other side of it. He gave a smile. Was this Virgil’s problem? Was his starry-boy feeling the same as him? That filled the deity with hope, with warm fuzzy feelings again.

 

“I guess you’re right Patton, it isn’t nothing, it’s a very big something and I believe I figured it out!”

 

        The Sun gave a grin, clapping his hands. He was glad that his friend had seemed to solve his dilemma, and the use of his ‘human’ name, he loved it dear.

 

“I’m glad you’ve seemed to solve your issue Roman. Is there anything else that you need?”

 

“I need to go find my Nightlight!”

 

        Earth stood up suddenly, hands on his waist. The Sun gave a smile. He knew what was up, when didn’t he? The Moon gave a soft chuckle, adjusting the glasses on his face.

 

“Then go find him.”

 

        The Earth gave a bow as a ‘goodbye’ and was soon off, looking for his precious starry night. The Sun pulled the Moon close to him in a nice hug.

 

“I have a feeling that this is going to end well.”

 

-

 

        The Earth had looked in all the spots he knew where his starry boy hung out in, and soon found himself deep within the corners of the stars residence. Stars flew by him, they exploded, new ones were formed, other systems orbiting other stars, and within the center of it all, sat the man himself. The Earth paused, his pace slowing down. Everything looked magnificent, it was wonderful, but what caught his eyes were the sets of stars in front of his Nightlight. He gave a smile, glimmering tears pricking his eyes.

 

        Earth ran over fast, dropping to his knees and sliding the last few feet, arms being thrown around the star-man himself. He didn’t care what would happen, their fears of touching were only based on what ifs anyway. The Earth was too emotional, too happy, too in love.

 

        The stars jumped from the contact, frightened. His eyes were wide, and if he had a heart it would’ve stopped.

 

“R-ro?”

 

        The Earth pulled away, scooting forward to sit next to him.

 

“What are you doing here? Roman-“

 

“You rearranged the stars for me?”

 

        He went quiet. He had rearranged the stars for him. It was going to be an extravagant reveal. He had bunched up the stars together in many patterns, making letters, words. His love confessed within the stars for the Earth. He gave a silent nod. The Earth smiled and lent in, pressing a kiss to the others cheek.

 

“I love you too star-shine.”


	2. The Moon and the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Moon first fell in love with the Sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is once again made by sugarglider9603.tumblr.com/ !

        Warmth radiated from the Sun as he sat, a picture book in hand. The book was from Earth, and he loved the human things that the Earth gave him. This book was filled with pictures of a cute little creature eating a lot of things. He had a bright smile on his face, flipping through the book happily.  He was close to the Earth, they were good friends. He was also close to the Stars, knowing him well. He knew that there was another, who was quite close with the Earth, but the Sun hadn’t met him yet. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t mind. They had a long time and billions of chances to meet. He picked up a glass filled with an amber colored liquid, taking a sip. Earth said that this was tea, and well, it was refreshing. He had a few more sips and continued to read the cute book in his hands.

        Moon was a mess, Earth hasn’t ever seen him this bad. The Earth had taken Moon off with him, wanting to to talk, see how he was doing. The Moon’s usual intelligent stature and make up had dwindled. His hair was a mess, his glasses were....somewhere. His tie was crooked, dress shirt untucked and wrinkled. The Moon sat and covered his face with his hands. He had no idea what was going on with him. He felt as if he was falling from his usual pattern. He was...feeling, and that was unusual. He didn’t like feeling. It was complicated, confusing, something he didn’t understand. It had started a long time ago, but the feelings had burnt forth from the place he had tried so hard to keep them locked up.

        He was barely able to perform his necessary tasks, his duty.

“What’s going on Logan?”

        It took a minute to register that Earth was using the name he gave him. He didn’t look up, shaking his head.

“That’s the issue. I don’t know.”

        He felt that the Earth had explained feelings o him before, but he didn’t remember, they weren’t an important concept to him, at least they weren’t until now. Now he wished he had studied up on them, he’s had plenty of time to do so. The Earth gave a frown, looking the smaller man down. The Moon peeked from his hands, gazing off in the distance. The Moon was gazing at the Sun. He was wonderful. He had such a glow about him. His hair looked soft and light, he had a strong gravitational pull about him that made the moon want to just walk over, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t do that, what would he say? It would be too strange.

        Earth followed the Moon’s gaze, a grin coming to his face when he noticed was in the Moon’s line of sight. The Sun. Earth stood up and looked down at the Moon, hands on his waist.

“Come on Logan! I’ll introduce you.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re staring, I’ll introduce you to Patton!”

        Patton. Was that the name Earth gave the Sun? The Moon looked down at his hands, giving a soft sigh. He stood up, looking up at the Earth.

“Fine, just....give me a moment to change. I can’t show myself looking like this.”

“Alright fancy pants, take your time.”

-

        It didn’t take long, and the Moon was eventually looking like himself again. His hair was styled, its dusty gray-brown color bringing out his dark brown eyes. His tie was straightened, shirt tucked in, his clothes looked pressed. He cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses. Earth smiled and began walking toward the Sun, the Moon following behind.

 

“Hey, Sunshine!”

 

        The Sun looked up, seeing the Earth and his friend. He smiled, putting his book aside, sitting up in the place he was sitting.

 

“Hey Kiddo! Who’s your friend?”

 

        Earth stepped aside, showing the Moon to the Sun.

 

“This is the Moon, or I call him Logan. He wanted to meet you.”

 

        Moon shot a glare toward Earth, but quickly looked toward the Sun, clearing his throat.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Sun.”

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you to kiddo!”

 

        Kiddo? This guy was so cheery. Moon shook his head.

 

“Please don’t call me that, no offense.”

 

“No problem…”

 

        Sun looked at Earth, and back at the Moon.

 

“No problem Moon, or do you prefer the name Ea- Roman gave you?”

 

“Either works for me.”

 

        The Moon scratched the back of his neck. His chest fluttered with every word that the Sun dared to say. His voice was so sweet, so calming. It was so smooth and soft. The Sun suddenly covered his mouth, letting out a giggle, the Earth giving a snicker. The Moon looked confused until the Sun motioned toward his hair. Moon’s eyes widened and his hands flew up to his head. Damn colic. His hair never stayed in place. He gave a nervous smile, watching as the Sun comedown from his giggles, smiling at the Moon. If the Moon had a heart, it would’ve dropped and melted. Everything seemed to slow as his gaze got lost in the Sun’s eyes.

 

        Earth cleared his throat, breaking Moon out of his stare.

 

“I’ll leave you two to get to know each other- I’m going to go stargaze-.”

 

        Moon smiled, rolling his eyes, the Sun waving. Earth waved and walked back before running off. Moon’s attention shifted, directing his look back at the Sun.

 

“I love your smile-.”

 

        Sun blurted, grinning. Moon’s cheeks dusted a soft pink. He didn’t know what to say, what to think. He liked his smile? That made his chest flutter, a smile coming onto his face.

 

“I...thank you. I quite enjoy your voice.”

 

        Another giggle. Sun pat the seat next to him, scooting over. Moon blinked and slowly sat himself next to the Sun.

 

“Can we just….sit and talk? I promise to smile.”

 

        He gave a nod, and Moon gave a soft smile.

 

-

 

        Moon didn’t know what to do. It was getting so bad, he could barely go a few hours without being around the Sun. He just made him so warm, so happy. He...he needed to tell him.

 

        Moon had found the Sun, and approached him slowly.

 

“Excuse me.. Pat?”

 

        He was quiet, using the nickname he enjoyed. Sun turned around, eyes brightening.  

 

“Lo? Ah did you need something?”

        Lo...Moon smiled. The name sent a shock through his system making him smile. Moon cleared his throat.

 

“I wish to speak to you about something.”

 

“What is it? Is something wrong?”

 

        Moon shook his head.

 

“No, no. Nothing's wrong. Not...really. I just. Since before I met you, you brightened up my existence. I would watch from afar, and I know it’s weird but you just made me so...happy. And now, you make my chest flutter. You make me warm, ad happy, and feel all these things that I don’t quite understand-”

 

        Moon was cut off, feeling weight on his shoulders. He felt pressure against his lips and looked, eyes meeting with closed ones. Was this….was this one of those kisses Earth had talked about?

 

“Don’t worry Lo! I love you too!”

 

“Love...L..ove?”

 

        His cheeks turned red and he looked up at the bright celestial star. He smiled warmly.

 

“Y-yeah. I love you.”


End file.
